Traditionally, transportation and related services have been provided by a human-operated vehicle. However, human operators may not choose to operate in an efficient manner. For example, human operators may not know of high demand areas, or demand trends, leading them to operate in lower demand areas. Additionally, human operators may prefer certain areas (such as areas close to home, areas to perform errands after rides, etc.) which may not lead to an efficient distribution of vehicles in a given region. Improvements in computer processing have led to increasing efforts to automate more of these services, using autonomous vehicles that do not require a human operator. The addition of autonomous vehicles to a transportation fleet also presents the problem of how to perform various activities autonomously that were previously performed by human drivers.